


FYI

by DorianWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So next week when I'm going home to visit my ol' daddy-o, he kind of wants to meet you,” Stiles said in a rush. “You don't have to or anything-”</p><p>“I've met him several times-”<br/> <br/>“Him arresting you when I was in high school doesn't count-”</p><p>“He pulls me over once a week to stare intimidatingly at me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	FYI

“Derek, you do realize we're a couple now, right?” Stiles said conversationally as he put a packet of cereals in their cart. They were doing Stiles' weekly grocery shopping, like they did every week ... and yeah Stiles might have a point.

 

“I … yes?” Derek shrugged, liked it wasn't a big deal. It was kind of a big deal. It might actually be a huge deal, but Derek decided not to think about that because thinking about that would undoubtedly lead to him fucking it up.

 

“I mean, we've been dating for like four months. You're practically living in my apartment what with you visiting me _every_ weekend. We do the,” Stiles gestured wildly at their cart, “grocery thingy and I know you totally growl at people who flirt with me when you think I'm out of earshot.”

 

“I don't growl at people.” Not loud anyways.

 

“You so totally missed my point.” Stiles shook his head in a 'I cannot believe you'-way, lips twitching.

 

“So we're a couple.” Derek pushed the cart forward. “Your point is?”

 

“No point.” Stiles grinned, nudging his shoulder. His heart rate suddenly picked up a bit, making Derek glance around warily. “So next week when I'm going home to visit my ol' daddy-o, he kind of wants to meet you,” Stiles said in a rush. “You don't have to or anything-”

 

“I've met him several times-”

 

“Him arresting you when I was in high school doesn't count-”

 

“He pulls me over once a week to stare intimidatingly at me.” It had gotten to the point where Derek automatically slowed down every time he saw a police car. Which was suspiciously often.

 

“... wow, awkward.” Stiles squirmed.

 

“It's fine.”

 

“Sooo, will you? Have dinner with me and dad? I'll scare him into obedience.”

 

Somehow Derek doubted that. “Sure.”

 

 


End file.
